


The Fateful Day

by Alexis_Shepard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Supercorp, The wedding we never got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Shepard/pseuds/Alexis_Shepard
Summary: The day has finally arrived. With it, feelings of trepidation and fear of the unknown. Luckily, the brides have friends to calm them down.





	The Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sanvers Secret Santa. 
> 
> Happy holidays, y'all!

  
Alex paced around the room. On any mission, the DEO agent had a calm demeanor, a focused mind, ready to face any and all adversaries. She had trained for many months to face anything the universe threw at her. She had fought kryptonians and other aliens, men and women far superior than her and she had won all her battles.

  
She just didn't know how to face what was coming.   
“Alex, if you keep pacing, you're going to make a hole in my apartment floor,” Kara said, walking up to her as she wiped her hands, a potsticker muffling her voice. “I already had to pay for a window after that one time I flew out without opening it first. Pretty sure my landlord is getting suspicious.”   
Alex came to a stop. “Sorry, I'm just… what if I do something wrong?”

  
“There is nothing you can do wrong, Alex. This is a huge day for you and it will be the best, most memorable day of your life. We are all so happy for you.”

  
“I just don't know what to do. I've trained so much for so many things, but this? I—“

  
“This isn't a mission, Alex. It's your wedding. The biggest day of your life. You are getting married with the woman you love!” Kara tugged on Alex's arm and walked her to the long mirror in her bedroom. “You look stunning,” Kara said, admiring the white dress Alex was wearing. “You will do great. Everything will be fine, trust me.”

  
Alex turned to Kara and hugged her tightly. “Thank you. I guess we should get going.”

  
“It would kinda suck if you were late to your own wedding.”   
—————————————————————————————————

Lena tugged on Maggie's sleeve, fixing it into its appropriate place. “Looks like you're ready.”

  
Maggie let out a heavy sigh, staring at her reflection. Behind her, Lena stood, an inquisitive brow lifted. “Having second thoughts,” Lena asked.

  
“Oh, god, no.” Maggie chuckled. “No, I… I love that woman like I've never loved anyone else. It's all just so…”

  
“Surreal? Amazing? Breathtaking?”

  
“That and more. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest.”

  
Lena smiled at her. “It's normal to feel butterflies. It is a big day.”

  
“I can't imagine what you're gonna feel like with Kara.”

  
Surprise colored Lena’a features. “That, uh, isn't something I've thought about.”

  
“Let me know when you do. And I'll arrest you again if you tell Alex about it first.”

  
They both laughed. “You'll be the first to know if anything like that happens,” Lena replied.

  
Maggie placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Thanks. You calmed me down a bit. Still feel like having a heart attack, but I'm better.”

  
"Then let’s get going. Wouldn't want to be late, now would we?”   
————————————————————————————————-

The Danvers family home was filled with people in the backyard. Chairs lined up in rows, facing an ornate archway that stood toward a large meadow. Above them, the sky shone brightly and warmly. The guests waited in their seats quietly. Below the archway stood Maggie, a bouquet of flowers in her hands, her white dress hugging her figure before flowing outward gently. 

A piano began playing, grabbing the audience’s attention. Opposite of Maggie, down an aisle lined with a long, red carpet stood Alex and J’onn. A gasp escaped Maggie as she locked eyes with her very soon-to-be wife. Tears lingered in her eyes but did not fall. As the music continued, Alex and J’onn began walking, surrounded by smiles of her family and friends. Kara, Eliza, Clark, Lena, Winn, and everyone else stood as they walked to the gentle tune of the piano’s keys.

  
After what seemed an eternity, Alex finally arrived at Maggie's side and took her hands into her own, looking deeply into those eyes she had lost herself in for so many nights.

  
The judge stepped forward, standing between the two women. “Would you like to exchange vows?”

  
Alex cleared her throat, steeling herself. “I'll go. Maggie, I never would've imagined that the day I met you at the airport investigating a crime scene would be the day my life would change forever. You have brought so much good in my life, so much hope. You helped me become the person I truly was meant to be. Together, we have become stronger and better. But most importantly, you have given me everything I never thought I could have: a partner for life. Someone I knew would be by my side in the good and the bad. I could not have asked for someone better to fall in love with.”

  
Maggie wiped away a wayward tear with the heel of her palm. She smiled widely, gripping Alex's hands tighter. She swallowed before speaking. “Alex, you helped me so much to overcome my past. A past that haunted me for so long, debilitated me. It was a gun that never stopped firing. And then you came along. My sword and shield. My Kevlar vest. Not only did you shield me from it, but you made me face my fears. While things may not have turned out as I wanted, that part of me was resolved. I could never have been able to do it without you. Without your help. I love you so very much. Know that I will be there for you just how you have been for me.”

  
The two smiled at each other, tears flowing feeling from them both, their eyes locked on each other. For a moment, the world disappeared, leaving only them in a warm, calming void where only they existed. Where all that mattered was each other.

  
“By the power vested in me,” the judge began,” I declare you both married. You may kiss.”

  
Alex took a step forward, locking her lips with her wife, smiling into the kiss. Around them, the small crowd cheered and clapped as the women’s tears of happiness mixed, sealing a life-long bond of love and commitment. Not only did they seal their lives together, but their fates. Nothing could ever tear them apart, and they knew that no matter what happened, they would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Lena and Maggie don't really interact, but I feel that at some point, they'd begin getting along.


End file.
